


Nächtliche Gedanken

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [11]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, thoughts, you choose Rans partner
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3"Nachdenklich drehte er sich auf den Rücken.Starrte das Weiß der Zimmerdecke an. Welches gespalten über ihm war. Eine Hälfte der Decke lag im Licht der Straßenlaterne, die andere im Schatten. Die Grenze zwischen beiden verlief genau über ihm.Genau wie ihr Leben..."
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/?
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Nächtliche Gedanken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Ein wenig Liebe  
\- danach sehnt sich jeder.  
Eine Berührung  
-und sei sie noch so zart-  
braucht jeder.  
\- An Leib und Seele -  
Berührung ohne Liebe  
Liebe ohne Berührung  
reicht es zum überleben?

Nachdenklich drehte er sich auf den Rücken.  
Starrte das Weiß der Zimmerdecke an. Welches gespalten über ihm war. Eine Hälfte der Decke lag im Licht der Straßenlaterne, die andere im Schatten. Die Grenze zwischen beiden verlief genau über ihm.  
Genau wie ihr Leben... 

Sie hießen „WEIß“, lebten aber im Dunkeln.  
Am Tage waren sie junge Männer, wie Millionen andere auch.  
Wurden von Mädchen nur so belagert.  
Doch des Nachts gingen sie auf Streife und jagten ihre Beute.  
Schwarze Beute.  
Beute, die erst Nachts ihr wahres Gesicht zeigte.  
Alle Hüllen fallen ließ.  
Sich wegen der Dunkelheit in Sicherheit wiegend.  
Nicht damit rechnend, dass ihre Untaten schon längst entdeckt und ihre Henker unterwegs waren.  
Sie- Weiß.  
Brachten ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel  
\- nur um selbst in Finsternis einzutauchen.  
Sie wateten in einem Meer aus Blut- schwammen darin.  
Drohten unterzugehen. Bekamen kaum noch Luft.  
Sie sahen die Oberfläche. Doch sie konnten noch so strampeln, sie konnten sie nicht durchstoßen. Keine Luft holen. Nicht zur Ruhe kommen.  
Sie sahen das Licht- Hoffnung- doch sie kamen nicht ran.  
War das der Grund, warum ihre Liebe zu anderen zum Scheitern verurteilt war?  
Omi und Ouka- Ouka tot.  
Youji und Asuka- Asuka tot.  
Ken und Kase- Kase tot.  
Er und Sakura- Sakura beinah tot- ist weggezogen.  
Sie hat ihn nicht verachtet. Nicht bemitleidet.  
Sie gab ihm einfach nur einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging. 

Jeder von ihnen sehnte sich nach Wärme. Berührungen.  
Doch alle Beziehungen mit „Außenstehenden“ scheiterten.  
Endeten zu 99% mit dem Tod. Für den Partner.  
Sie überlebten.  
Mussten weiterkämpfen.  
Weiterleben mit der Schuld.  
Mit der Gewissheit eine unschuldige Kerze zum erlöschen gebracht zu haben.  
Da die Flamme des Lebens gegen den heftigen Zug des Todeswindes keine Chance hatte.  
War das der Grund?  
Der Grund, warum sie sich nun gegenseitig wärmten? berührten?  
Weil sie wussten, das der Andere in der Lage sein würde sich zu verteidigen?  
Sich gegen den Wind zu stemmen?  
Das der Andere ihn nicht verachten würde? Ihn verstehen würde? – da er selber ein Stückchen Weiß in Dunkelheit war? Ein Stückchen Weiß, das kurz davor war für immer in die Dunkelheit zu sinken?  
Es war ihm egal.  
Er wusste nur, dass er sich so wohl wie lange nicht mehr fühlte.  
Er konnte wieder atmen. Licht sehen. Berühren.  
Vorsichtig kuschelte er sich an den Rücken seines Geliebten.  
Legte schützend den Arm um ihn.  
Hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Nacken und schmunzelte als jener daraufhin eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
Sog seinen herrlichen Geruch in die Lunge.  
Genoss die Wärme des Anderen.  
Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen glitt auch er schließlich ins Reich der Träume.  
Nicht mitbekommend, dass die Straßenlaterne den Geist aufgab und das Zimmer in endgültige Dunkelheit tauchte.


End file.
